Different
by Author Alra
Summary: Rivaille yang selalu dipandang bersalah dan serba kekurangan./ "Katakan padaku, kau harus percaya padaku. Katakan apapun."/Eren merasakan kegelapan yang sama seperti yang Rivaille IREN/AU/ONE SHOOT/BOYS LOVE


**Desclaimer: Isayama Hajime**

**Romance/Anghst**

**.**

**.**

**Different**

**Cast: Eren (Pair A) and Rivaille (Pair B]**

_**With some reason I put 'Eren' for Up and 'Rivaille' to Bottom. If you don't like, I suggest don't read. Okay?**_

_**For EreRi**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Kesempurnaan, menurutmu apakah kesempurnaan itu? Bagaimana cara engkau melihat dan melukiskan hal yang disebut sempurna? Apakah itu sesuatu yang tanpa cela?**_

Eren tahu dirinya dan Rivaille berbeda. Eren sangat mengerti hal itu. Dan, Bila filosofi cinta kebanyakan mengatakan bahwa melalui pandangan mata turun ke hati, untuk kasusnya sendiri, Eren meragukan hal itu. Karena itu sama sekali tidak cocok dengan situasi perjalanan kisah romansanya sendiri.

Adakalanya sinar yang indah seperti cahaya Aurora dan Belaqua hanya dapat tampak di kawasan gunung yang tinggi dan terjal. Begitulah ibaratnya.

Terlihat seperti melukiskan posisinya dan Rivaille. Hitam dan putih. Utara dan selatan. Kutub berbeda yang bersinergi dan saling menarik meskipun mereka memiliki perbedaan. Eren mempercayai hal itu.

Yah, Eren _mempercayai hal itu._

Kini, siang menjelang ketika Eren memutuskan pulang lebih cepat dari jamnya mengawasi beberapa kinerja penanggung jawab pegawak rekam medis di bawah kepemimpinan Armin Arlert. Jadwalnya yang menghadang di hadapan telah tersusun bahkan sebelum ia beranjak menemui para dewan dan direktur di Shingansina.

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka satu siang. Sudah saatnya Eren pulang. Eren hanya meninggalkan pesan 'bahwa dirinya akan absen di jam sore karena ada urusan penting', dan pekerjaannya akan ia limpahkan kepada sekretaris rumah sakit didikannya, Jean. Kepada masing-masing direktur AG dan penanggung jawab pegawai rekam medis lain. Namun sebelumnya ia sempat memeriksa tumpukan arsip yang telah tertata rapi di rak yang kebanyakan bersampul map hijau dengan kode-kode rahasia yang menunjukkan suatu identitas rahasia pasien x mengenai penyakitnya.

Setelahnya, Eren beranjak. Kakinya tergoda mennghampiri tiap-tiap pintu keluar dari gedung ini satu persatu. Ia melangkah dengan suara ketukannya yang berat dan mantab. Berbanding terbalik terhadap isi otaknya yang telah melayang saat ini. Mengenai Rivaille dan dirinya. Tentang filosofi refleksi. Seperti saat mereka berdiri di depan cermin. Akan didapati sepasang bayangan yang terpantul sempurna, namun menunjukkan ketidak sempurna. Sebagian dari kehidupan menolak kesempurnaan itu karena kesempurnaan itu terasa tak cukup pantas untuk mereka miliki. Tepatnya, ada secercah keistimewaan yang terperangkap cermin dan ingin melihat kesempurnaan dunia luar menggantikan tubuh nyata yang berdecak sebal mengenai kekurangan.

Kebanyakan manusia seperti itu.

Eren tak perlu berpikir lebih mengenainya. _Aku tahu itu. Aku mempercayainya. Tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Semua akan baik-baik saja...__Eren bersumpah dia tidak akan menyalahkan _kekurangan _Rivaille untuk sekedar melihat kesempurnaan dirinya. Tidak perlu.

Bagi Eren, justru perbedaan itulah yang menjadikan mereka sebuah pelengkap bagi kehidupan. Itu hanya karena kekurangan dicari dan dilihat. Andai saja ingin menghitung, keistimewaan yang seseorang miliki pada bagiannya ini dan itu, akan membuat seseorang menyadari dirinyalah titik kesempurnaan itu. Pada versinya sendiri.

Eren memutuskan untuk memandang semua hal itu sebagai hal kecil dan mudah meskipun dalam pandangan orang lain itu sebagai beban yang merepotkan.

Meskipun memang benar dirinya dan Rivaille berbeda. Dirinya sebuah keistimewaan itu, dan Rivaille adalah kekurangannya.

Terserah bagaimana presepsi mereka ketika melihat ia dan Rivaille bersanding. Eren akan mengabaikan seluruh pendapat mereka dan memegang kepercayaannya. Eren akan memandang mudah semua hal itu dan membuat sebuah sugesti kedalam pikirannya bahwa pola kehidupan romansanya dengan Rivaille yang serba bertolak belakang dan tidak sempurna dan sebenarnya menyakitkan itu, _hanya bagaimana kau memperlakukan fase ujian didalam kehidupan._

_Eren akan memilih, pola kehidupan yang bahagia meskipun tidak terlihat seperti itu. Sekali lagi ia meyakinkan diri bahwa ini hanya tentang bagaiman kau memperlakukan fase ujian didalam kehidupan._

Cukup. Eren tak perlu lagi mempertanyakan kebenarannya karena ia _telah cukup mengerti. _

.

.

.

.

Jam besar menunjukkan 12:24 a.m

Berarti waktu Eren tinggal enambelas menit menuju tujuan berikutnya, yang sudah teragenda.

Waktunya akan tersita limabelas detik oleh lampu merah didepan. Eren memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas ke persimpangan utara. Melintasi jalan raya bagian barat gedung musik 'Us Roachester' yang mengeluarkan suara komposisi permainan musik ansambel beraliran musisi terkenal pada zaman musik Renansais.

Didalam ingatannya, gambaran jalan raya berjalur cabang dua dengan patung Dewa-Dewi Yunani telah terlihat. Ia mengambil jalur kanan dan menemui Gereja Lauthry. Jalan raya tampak lengang selama ia melajukan mobil.

Brikutnya..-Eren hanya mengingat tiga penanggal icon kota. Melintasi bundaran air mancur Dewi Angelic. Melewati gedung stadion olahraga maraton. Melewati patung lambang kota. Barulah bemper mobilnya dapat berhadapan dengan gerbang kediamannya yang menjulang tinggi buru-buru dibuka dua penjaga pintu membukanya sebelum ia menyetir masuk mobilnya dan mematikan mesinnya ketika telah samapai di halaman.

Eren menghela nafas. Pandangan mata hijau Azure-nya menembus sekat udara yang berembun sebab ini adalah musim dingin. Salju mulai berjatuhan dan ia hanya memikirkan _satu orang _ketika berpikir mengenai _kehangatan._

Sedetik kemudian, kunci mobil berpindah tangan pada salah seorang penjaga pintu yang bertugas memarkirkan mobil di garasi. Eren bangkit dan keluar dari mobil sambil menggenggam tas tentengnya yang berisi arsip penting RS-nya yang perlu ia kerjakan dirumah sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab telah mengambil waktu absen siang ini.

Setelah ini, Eren hanya ingin _menemukan hal ia cari. Harta karunnya yang paling berharga. Pencarian _pertama, di ruangan-ruangan yang paling mungkin _disinggahinya._

Ruangan tamu tampak lengang. Hanya ada sebuah majalan yang terbuka yang ditindih remote televisi dan tidak ada yang kacau selainnya.

Eren hanya menelengkan kepala. Sudah ia duga _hal yang ia cari _itu tidak berada di tempat ini. Kakinya melangkah menapak ke ruangan berikutnya. Tapi, ruangan bermusik pun kosong. Hanya menyisakan _jejak _sebuah harmonika yang berada diatas tutup grand piano menandakan _dia _barusinggah beberapa waktu lalu.

Eren menyerah. Yang paling terakhir, kakinya tak melangkah ke balkon yang menghadap ke kebun di belakang kediaman yang dapat ia lihat tempat itu kosong, dari direksinya.

Hanya saja, sebuah bisikan magis menariknya melangkah mendekat ke tempat yang tak ia prediksi. Hanya tiba-tiba saja seperti ada telepati yang menyuruhnya memutar kenop pintu kamar. Dan bunyi 'ceklek' bergema ke udara.

Kunci pintu tidak permanen terbuka. Pintu didorong.

Pertama, Eren memejamkan mata demi menghirup aroma khas_nya _yang menyambut intens. Harum buah jeruk bercampur mint dan madu. Senyum khas hadir di bibir ketika ia melangkah masuk.

_Harta karun_-nya tengah tertidur lelap dengan raut wajah tetap tegas meski si empunya tak memiliki kesadaran. Kelopak matanya yang sayu terkatup damai. Tubuh kecilnya dibalut selimut hingga ke batas dada.

Eren meletakkan tasnya diatas sofa empuk. Berikutnya, kedua kaki mendekat sekaligus sebelah tangan mendorong pintu pelan-pelan kebelakang agar pintunya menutup kembali tanpa menimbulkan kegaduhan. Lalu keduanya meninggalkan jejak tak kasat mata di lantai kayu yang tersepuh pelitur halus. Melangkah pelan mendekat hingga kedua tangannya dapat meraih tubuh mungil yang terbaring itu.

Kedua lengan melingkar. Tubuh bersandar. Eren menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lemas itu tepat kelopak mata sayu si empunya tersentak terbuka. Terkejut.

Dan gelap.

Juga sunyi.

Eren tak berniat membuka kata-kata dan Rivaille tak memiliki kemampuan untuk membukanya. Hanya terasa geliat tangan kecil di balik selimut ketika bibir Eren menekan jejak nadi yang agak menonjol di leher yang menegang. Dan wajah memerah ketika remang tengkuknya merasakan hembusan nafas hangat. Eren tertawa kecil setelah itu.

Menyerah akan kuasa, Eren membuat sekat-sekat udara. Kedua lengan melonggar dan membuat sudut pandang jelas untuk melihat ekspresi merah si mata hitam yang beraura dalam nan sayu.

Azure menatap intens manik hitam arang yang terbuka tanpa titik fokus. Satu belaian di rahang dengan sebelah punggung tangan dan pipi itu kembali merona. Walau rahang dan bibir tipis tetap mengatup.

Keheningan merajai. Hembusan nafas kian kuat ketika jarak tereliminasi. Sebuah kecupan dan pagutan ringan menekan bibir yang lain. Mata arang terkatup dengan kedua alis yang membentuk jembatan samar menunjukkan keterkejutan yang kentara. Bibir mendesak dan lidah bergulat. Lenguhan tunggal terdengar diantara dua teguk dan decapan yang susul menyusul terdengar.

Eren memiringkan kepala. Mendesak semakin dalam hingga suara tersedak dari bibir yang lain hampir terdengar. Kedua hidung mancung yang bersisian mengehembuskan nafas yang putus-putus dan memburu sekilas.

Sentuhan lain yang merayap di balik selimut dan menelusup ke dalam kemeja membuat kedua telapak menganggur yang lain disergap hawa dingin. Jari-jarinya yang gemetar melingkar di leher yang naik turun sebab meneguk sesuatu. Tak ada yang bersuara. Sama sekali tidak, dan pagutan-pagutan itu berulang dengan beberapa jeda.

Gigi-gigi si pemilik Azure menekan kulit sempurna yang lain. Rerambat jari belum berhenti dan meninggalkan remasan intens di bagian tubuh ini dan itu.

Sesak. Udara menyesak, panas, dan kian tak terasa nyaman untuk dinikmati. Jemari yang merayap mengurai kancing. Satu demi satu tak terhentikan hingga ketika bibir sang empu jari merasakan asin liquid yang mengalir berasal dari sepasang mata yang setengah terbuka. Menyipit. Sayu. Dengan alis yang membuat kerutan di kening. Dada Eren bergemuruh cepat karenanya. Ia mengakhiri parminannya secepat yang ia bisa. Refleksinya melontarkan pandangan bertanya yang diiringi garis wajah yang terperanjat.

"Kenapa-?"

Nafas yang memburu dan mata terpejam demi meloloskan air mata yang lain semakin deras. Kedua hal yang membuat Eren kaku dan tak bisa bergerak.

"..."

"Katakan padaku, kenapa? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

Tidak semua hal milik Rivaille menjadi milikinya juga, seperti sebuah rahasia pribadi. Eren mencoba mengerti itu. Tapi..-

"Kenapa air mata ini mengalir? Katakan padaku, kenapa?"

Kedua tangan menangkap bahu yang gemetar. Eren merasakan kejelasan pilu itu merayap mulai memenuhi udara. Ada apa? Tak seperti biasanya Rivaille _mendiamkannya _seperti ini.

Walaupun, yah...hanya akan ada sunyi yang menjawab setiap pertanyaan Eren. Karena Rivaille bisu.

Rivaille juga tidak pernah menolak _inisiatif _-nya ketika ia mendekat bahkan meski mereka harus _menghabiskan malam tanpa tidur _karena keinginannya yang berulang. Karena Rivaille lumpuh setengah badan.

Rivaille juga tidak pernah menolak keinginannya melakukan sesuatu karena ia jarang memiliki kesempatan untuk menjawab. Telinganya tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

Rivaille pun tidak pernah bisa menyambut dirinya dengan ketepatan sempurna karena matanya buta.

Rivaille cacat fisik sejak lahir. Dan mentalnya ikut cacat seiring segala perlakuan buruk dan lontaran cemooh dan makian dari _orang lain _yang memperolok disabilitas fisiknya. Tapi ia hanya pernah menangis sekali karenanya, sampai Eren dan kehadirannya yang tak pernah absen untuk menenangkannya ketika itu.

Sejak Eren delapan tahun meminta ibunya agar mengangkatnya menjadi adik dari panti asuhan ketika usianya enam tahun dan mereka memutuskan untuk mengganti status itu dengan status baru tepat dua tahun setelah kedua orang tua mereka meninggal. Meski mereka tahu, mereka _berbeda _dan ini terlarang. Mereka _berbeda _dan ini salah.

"Rivaille, kenapa?" Eren semakin gusar. "Katakan padaku, tak apa bila itu rahasia buruk. Aku akan mendengarkan." Eren meniti kantung mata Rivaille yang membengkak perlahan dengan jemari lantipnya yang lembut.

Rivaille memejamkan matanya. Dan ia membukanya lagi. Tetap gelap. Tetap gelap dan Rivaille tidak dapat melihat apapun. Jemarinya gemetar dan ia kesulitan menjawab pertanyaan Eren dengan simbol bahasa isyarat. Dingin.

"..."

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun. Aku mau mendengarkan."

Pandangan Eren melayu. Ia menyesali Rivaille tidak pernah rupawi-nya dan membiarkan Rivaille berdelusi sedari kecil mengenai sosoknya. Mereka selalu bertatapan mata. Tapi, tidak pernah benar-benar saling bertatapan. Rivaille yang serba kekurangan. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang serba memiliki keistimewaan.

Tapi apapun itu, Eren akan tetap menolak apapun atau siapapun yang mencoba memasuki kehidupannya. Karena semuanya telah penuh. Penuh hanya dengan keberadaan Rivaille meski tak sedikit orang yang memandang hubungan mereka sebelah mata. Kebanyakan dari mereka yang menyeyangkan posisinya yang istimewa mengapa harus 'terjerat' kekurangan Rivaille.

Rivaille yang selalu dipandang bersalah dan serba kekurangan.

Kedua telapak tangan Eren menyatu dengan dinding di sisi-sisi. "Katakan padaku, kau harus percaya padaku. Katakan apapun." Kelopak mata terpejam. Azure indah tersembunyikan. Gelap.

Eren merasakan kegelapan yang sama seperti yang Rivaille rasakan.

Tenggorokan Eren tersekat dan telinganya tertulikan dari hal lain karena mendengar suara air mata Rivaille yang menetes jatuh tanpa suara isakkan yang berarti.

Sebagian tubuh Eren terasa lumpuh karena merasakan kepiluan Rivaille yang menyatu dengan dirinya.

Eren merasakan setiap getaran yang Rivaille ciptakan ketika bibirnya mendekat. Mengecup pipi Rivaille yang basah oleh cairan asin. Lalu, suara rendahnya merambatkan gelombang bisikan tepat di telinga Rivaille. Dalam hatinya telah tergambar ia mengerti keadaan Rivaille dan mencoba mengerti keadaannya dengan berbicara lamat-lamat menyatu angin. "Tidak apa-apa, percayalah padaku. Katakan semuanya. Aku akan mendengarkannya dan mencoba untuk mengerti. Kau tidak perlu menyimpan semuanya seorang diri. Tidak boleh. Jangan pernah."

Pada akhirnya, satu sentakan Rivaille menelusup lipatan lengan Eren dan mereka menyatu dalam sebuah pelukan kasih sayang yang saling melengkapi. Setelahnya, Eren hanya tertawa ketika menerima pesan Rivaille melewati bahasa isyaratnya yang agak gugu.

"Kau merasa kesal kepada tukang loper koran yang mengatakan kau dan aku tidak cocok pagi ini? Haha..-yang benar saja Rivaille!" Eren mengacak-acak surai hitam _harta karun-_nyayang terlihat seperti merajuk, barusan. "Kau tahu, hanya seseorang bernama Rivaille yang pernah membuatku tertawa dan ini adalah predikat yang tidak pernah dipecahkan oleh orang lain. Mengerti?"

Wajah Rivaille merona. Dirinya memang tidak dapat melihat. Akan tetapa ia yakin Eren sedang memahkotai jari manisnya dengan sebuah cincin berkilau.

"..."

Eren tertawa kecil lagi. Ia mengecup kening Rivaille lantas bergumam dengan seruan tulus dari dalam hati. "Jangan pernah pedulikan orang lain. Aku milikmu. Dan untuk sekarang, sebaiknya kau istirahat dan jangan terlalu banyak bergerak. Cukup persiapkan hal yang terbaik untuk pernikahan kita seminggu lagi. Mengerti?"

Satu anggukan perlahan, berulang kali, dan canggung mengakhiri hari itu.

.

.

Bagaimana?

Bukankah ini yang di sebut sempurna?

Sebuah keistimewaan yang sanggup menyatu dengan sebuah kekurangan. Mereka melebur. Dua yang menjadi sebuah hal yang sempurna. Sepanjang waktu, meskipun mereka berbeda..

.

_:: Cintai kehidupanmu, buatlah kehidupanmu menjadi ladang cinta buatmu. Dan kau tidak harus mendengarkan pendapat siapapun untuk meyakinkan keraguanmu. Kau harus memiliki sebuah kepercayaan yang kau yakini benar. Karena mungkin, tidak setiap orang dapat meyakinkan orang lain dengan sebuah nasihat benar. Namun, sebuah nasehat benar akan dapat meyakinkan setiap orang ::_

**EnD**

Sebenarnya ini fanfic jadi keketik gitu aja waktu aku abis nemuin gambar 'kiss EreRi' dari deviantart. Gambarnya itu, Rivaille yang tatapan matanya layu banget, tiduran. Punggungnya bersandar semacam bantal bertumpuk. Tatapan matanya juga kosong setengah terbuka. Air matanya mengalir tapi kesannya justru adegan itu mengharukan banget_cielah_ karena ada Eren-nya yang nyium pipi kirinya dengan kedua tangan menempel di dinding sesuai yang aku deskripin diatas itu. Mata Eren ketutup waktu itu. Dan adegan itu rasanya sangat intens dan menghanyutkan -menurutku-. Bahkan begitu ketemu gambarnya aku langsung download dan langsung kupakek walpaper phonecell-ku ^^. Percaya gak percaya aku jatuh cinta juga sama pairinga EreRi karena foto itu dan entah dapet darimana idenya. Aku cumaan bayangin itu foto waktu udah mantengin jendela open office word tanpa rencana apapun di kepala. Aku bahkan gak nyangka ketikanku ber-ending kayak gini ^^. Dan akhirnya jadi fanfic One Shoot GaJe ini. ^^

Semoga reader suka aja deh. ^^

Makasih udah baca,

AlraNSD


End file.
